Ce n'est pas qu'un rève
by Yeliria
Summary: Peut on rever de son ame soeur?


**Disclaimer :** les persos de Sv de m'appartiennent pas… ( On peut rêver) je ne touche donc pas d'argent pour cette fic qui n'a pour seul but de vous divertir.

**Note : **Ceci étant ma première fan fic SV (la 2 eme en tout) soyer indulgent ^^

**Feed : **Bien sur… Bonne ou mauvaise toute critiques va m'aider à progresser alors je les attends avec impatience.

**Attention nc-17**

Ce n'est pas qu'un rêve 

_*…Humm… Lex… oui, oui…*_

-Bonjour Métropolis, il est 6h30. Tout de suite retrouvons Jake…

Un grognement de frustration se fit entendre et une main lourde s'abattit sur le réveil, avortant ainsi la tentative de ce Jake d'annoncer la météo.

Lex ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il se redressa en passant une main sur son visage en sueur, en faite son corps entier était en nage. Il venait à nouveau de passer la nuit avec Elle, pour la 21 eme fois. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, il en était conscient pourtant il ressentait chaque baisers, chaque caresses et tout le désir qui émanaient d'eux. Il n'avait jamais vu son visage mais il pouvait dessiner les courbes de son corps qu'il connaissait comme nul autre. Ah son corps !

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre parfaitement ses esprits puis il chassa le drap qui maintenait son dernier lien avec la douceur des bras de cette jeune femme sans identité et se leva.

Une heure plus tard, il monta dans sa Porsch et se dirigea en direction de la Luthorcorp.

La journée fut longue et bien remplie comme à son habitude. Lex avait contré une attaque de son père sur son entreprise, signé un contrat de rachat et enfin il était passé au labo pour prendre des nouvelles de la recherche sur les météorites.

Ce n'est que tard dans la soirée qu'il regagna le manoir. Epuisé, il prit tout de même le temps de se servir un scotch qu'il savoura puis il monta dans sa chambre, se débarrassa négligemment de ses vêtements et s'allongea, rapidement enveloppé par les bras de Morphée.

**********************

*_La pièce était bordée d'une faible lueur qui émanait de la cheminée. Il était seul dans son bureau mais Elle était là, il en était sur, son parfum flottait dans l'air. Il balaya la pièce de son regard à la recherche de celle qui éveillait en lui tant de désir lorsqu' il sentit une présence derrière lui. Elle enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour venir déposer sa main sur son torse et se pressa un peu plus contre lui. Il eut un léger frisson lorsqu'il sentit son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. La main de la jeune femme abordait la taille du pantalon de Lex lorsque celui-ci la saisi pour la faire pivoter et l'avoir ainsi face à lui. Il n'eut le temps de distinguer ses traits de son visage qu'elle plongea ses lèvres dans le cou du jeune milliardaire qui ne put réprimer un grognement sourd sous les baisers fougueux de la jeune femme. Il laissa l'une de ses mains s'immiscer sous le chemisier mauve d'Elle et il partit en quête de ses monts, qu'il libéra de leur entrave pour en sentir la douceur sous ses doigts, elle émit un petit gémissement qui fit naitre un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage de Lex, l'invitant à poursuivre son traitement. Elle entreprit de déboutonner la chemise du jeune homme qu'elle envoya valser plus loin, il fit de même avec le chemisier et le soutien gorge précédemment dégrafé et devenu trop encombrant de la jeune femme. C'est ce moment qu'elle choisi pour repoussé Lex qui tomba sur le canapé, elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui et embrassa son torse, se servant autant de ses lèvres que de sa langue pour tracer le chemin imaginaire. De ses mains elle s'attaqua au pantalon qu'elle fit glisser rapidement aux cheville de Lex, elle passa une main sur l'entre jambe gonflé et durcit de son amant, il lâcha un gémissement de bien-être qui incita la jeune femme à glisser sa main à l'intérieur du caleçon et caresser l'objet du désir. Lex se sentait défaillir aussi il l'a fit remonter et la souleva légèrement pour la recoucher confortablement sur le canapé ou il l'a débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements avant de s'allonger sur elle. Il longea le cou et le buste de sa maitresse avec ses lèvres et atteignit la petite pointe durcit de son sein droit qu'il captura délicatement entre ses dents tandis que sa main se frayait un chemin au cœur même de sa féminité. Elle se cambra à l'intrusion de son doigt, il la poussait dans ses derniers retranchements, Elle était proche de la délivrance._

_Lex, je n'en peux plus… j'ai besoin de toi, maintenant…_

_Il n'en fallu pas plus à Lex que ses quelques supplications pour la faire sienne d'un coup de reins…_

Il se réveilla en sueur une fois de plus. Il repoussa les draps et alla prendre une douche. L'eau coulait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes mais Lex ne l'a sentait même plus. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, son obsession : Elle…

Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il pouvait avoir les plus belles femmes, il ne se sentait bien que dans ses bras ? Des bras irréels… Devenait-il fou ? Lui, Lex Luthor doutait. Il fallait que ca cesse.

C'est dans cette optique que le soir même il se rendit dans un bar. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour que son regard croise celui d'une superbe brune accoudée au bar. Il s'avança vers elle comme un félin de sa proie. Comme toutes les autres elle ne lui résista pas longtemps et c'est tout deux qu'ils regagnèrent une chambre d'hôtel réservée pour l'occasion.

Il retourna chez lui vers 4h, dans un état de frustration pire que ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Il avait fait l'amour à cette superbe créature et rien ! Il n'avait rien ressenti. Bien sur ca avait été agréable, il avait passé un bon moment mais ce n était pas SES baisers ni SES caresses, ce n était simplement pas Elle.

Il se servit un verre qu'il avala d'un trait, il savait que le seul moyen qu'il avait de la retrouver était de s'endormir mais il jugea la nuit bien trop avancée pour ca. Il s'installa à son bureau et se mis au travail. Il devait élaborer un plan pour lancer une OPA sur une entreprise de son père. Une attaque qui promettait de mettre son paternel dans une colère noir. Après une bonne heure de calcul et de spéculation, il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux quelques minutes…

********************************

*_Ils étaient dans l'ascenseur, celui de la Luthorcorp lui semblait il, à vrai dire il s'en fichait. Elle était dans ses bras et c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il sentait ses baisers ardents dans son cou, ses mains s'agrippant à sa nuque. Lex retira son débardeur et la douceur de la peau de sa compagne ne lui permit aucun doute : il perdait pied. Il l'attira encore plus à lui pour lui prouver la force de son désir. Elle remonta une jambe sur la taille de Lex pour accentuer le frottement que le jeune milliardaire exerçait déjà sur son bas ventre. Il laissa glisser sa main sous la jupe d'Elle et atteignit rapidement le petit bouton gonflé, arrachant de petites plaintes à sa compagne lorsque son doigt s'y attarda. Elle ne tarda pas à baisser le pantalon et le caleçon de Lex. Elle prit le membre durcit de Lex entre ses mains et entama de lent va et viens, le faisant gémir à son tour. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre il agrippa ses fesses, la souleva et la plaqua sauvagement contre le mur de l'ascenseur et sans plus de ménagement il la pénétra, provoquant un long gémissement chez les deux amants. Se sentant au bord de la jouissance, il glissa une main entre eux et titilla le clitoris de la jeune femme, l'a menant au paroxysme. Les parois de son intimité encerclant plus étroitement le sexe de Lex, il l'a rejoignit dans l'orgasme. Après avoir repris leur souffle, il la reposa à terre et c'est là qu'il vit une mèche de cheveux balayer son visage sans trait…_

Lex se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle est blonde !!!

Le jeune homme fut décontenancé par cette révélation. Jamais une blonde ne l'avait attirée. C'était le summum ! Non seulement la femme avec qui il entretenait sa plus longue relation n'était qu'un rêve mais, qui plus est, elle ne correspondait pas du tout à ses idéaux. Pourtant elle était parfaite. Leur rencontre était différente à chaque fois tantôt aussi douce que la soie tantôt fougueuse comme un ouragan mais à chaque fois d'une intensité sans égal. Se pouvait il qu'il ait développé des sentiments pour Elle ? Il était rare pour lui de ressentir ce genre de choses et maintenant que ca lui arrivait il fallait que ca tombe sur une illusion sans nom.

Si son père venait à l'apprendre il se ferait une joie de lui réserver un allé simple pour Belle-Rive.

-Je ne pourrais pas l'en blâmer. Pensa-t-il

C'est dans cet état de confusion qu'il quitta le manoir une heure plus tard. Il devait se rendre à un diner d'affaire avec les PDG de ses succursales pour mettre au point quelques stratégies commercial visant à faire couler un concurrent qui refusait de vendre. Et c'était bien connu ce que Lex voulait, il l'obtenait toujours, quelque soit le moyen utilisé.

Durant tout le diner il ne put s'empêcher d'analyser toutes les femmes aux cheveux d'or qui passait à sa portée mais décidément, elles n'étaient pas son style. Et pourtant…

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il faisait encore jour lorsque Lex regagna sa demeure avec pour seule envie celle de la rejoindre. Il devait savoir qui elle était et pourquoi lui, Lex Luthor, était irrémédiablement attiré par elle et mettre un terme à cette histoire qui menaçait de le rendre fou. Après son rituel quotidien, à savoir un dernier verre à la lueur de la cheminée, il monta les marches menant à sa chambre et s'installa confortablement dans son lit…

*****************************

*_Il passait les portes de sa chambre lorsqu'il l'aperçu, dos à lui vers, la fenêtre. Elle regardait sans doute les étoiles, elle aimait ca. Lex se surprit de connaitre ce genre de détail. Peut-être étaient-ils plus proche qu'il ne le croyait ?_

_Il pouvait à présent parfaitement distinguer ses cheveux couleur des blés retombés sur ses épaules. Il fut sorti de sa contemplation par la douceur de sa voix._

_- Je suis heureuse de te voir. Je n'étais pas certaine que tu reviennes après la nuit dernière._

_Elle se tourna vers lui, dévoilant son plus grand secret, mettant ainsi fin à 23 jours de supplices. Lex fut frappé de plein fouet par sa beauté. Elle ne correspondait pas à ses idéaux. Elle était tellement plus. Ses yeux émeraude le transperça sur place et il aurait juré que son sourire pouvait suffire à éclairer entièrement Metropolis tellement il était intense._

_Sans attendre de réponse, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme. Lex ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur de ce contacte. A bout de souffle les amants se séparèrent. Elle s'écarta légèrement de son partenaire._

_Que t'arrive t il ? _

_Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme prenant le risque de s'y perdre._

_Tu n'es pas réelle !_

_Vraiment ? _

_Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui et captura passionnément les lèvres de Lex. Après quelques instants elle se retira un peu et murmura à son oreille._

_Oses me dire que ce baiser n'est pas réel._

_Elle le défia du regard. Lex ne répondit rien, envouté par la sensualité de la jeune blonde. Elle glissa alors une main coquine sous sa chemise et caressa ses pectoraux._

_Et oses prétendre que cette caresse ne l'est pas._

_Son regard s'était fait aguicheur. Lex ne résistait plus à l'envie qui le tiraillait de la toucher, il l'attira à lui et plaqua une main dans son dos et l'autre sur ses fesses, laissant tous ses doutes s'envoler._

_- Tu me rends fou !_

_Il fondit sur ses lèvres pour en prendre possession et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme entrainant la sienne dans une danse langoureuse .Il dezippa la robe, qui moulait parfaitement ses courbes, la fit glisser à ses pieds. Il déserta quelques instants la chaleur de ses lèvres pour la contempler._

_-Tu es magnifique._

_Elle eut un petit rire qu'il étouffa en l'embrassant à nouveau. Il l'a souleva, instinctivement elle encercla sa taille de ses jambes. Il l'a déposa délicatement sur son lit sans jamais quitter ses lèvres dont le gout l'enivrait. Elle déboutonna sa chemise qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa robe dans un coin de la chambre, bientôt suivi par le reste de leur vêtement. Elle déporta ses lèvres dans le cou du jeune homme tandis que sa main caressait sa virilité mettant Lex au supplice. Loin d'être en reste, la poitrine de la jeune femme subissait les tendres assauts des mains de Lex bientôt rejointe par ses lèvres. Elle s'allongea lorsque la bouche de son amant, refusant de se satisfaire de ses tétons, poursuivi le chemin menant à sa féminité. La langue de son compagnon pris possession de son clitoris qu'il effleura d'abord très lentement puis avec plus de puissance, la conduisant vers le point de non retour. Elle se cambra et ne pu étouffer un long gémissement lorsque la jouissance vint la délivrer. De manière très douce, il s'allongea et vint en elle, s'y abandonnant totalement._

_C'est avec une extrême tendresse qu'ils firent l'amour cette nuit là._

Lex se réveilla avec la certitude qu'il venait de passer la meilleure nuit de son existence. Il l'avait enfin vu et l'image de cet ange le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le ramena à la réalité plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. À vrai dire il aurait préféré dormir éternellement si ca signifiait rester auprès d'elle. Il répondit d'une voix encore endormi mais son interlocutrice pu facilement y déceler une pointe de colère.

Luthor !

Bonjour Monsieur Luthor, excusez-moi de vous réveiller mais je me devais de vous rappeler le gala de charité en faveur des « victimes de la pluie de météorites » à Smallville ce soir.

Maudite soirée, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y assister mais il n'avait pas le choix. On ne pouvait pas dire que sa cote de popularité était au beau fixe alors s'il pouvait rattraper quelques points en vue des prochaines élections grâce à sa présence lors de ce gala, il devait se sacrifier.

Très bien et à quel heure suis-je attendu ?

A 18h Monsieur.

Il raccrocha et, faisant appelle à toute la volonté dont il pouvait faire preuve, il s'arracha hors de son lit.

Après une journée à travailler au manoir, il se prépara et se dirigea vers la limousine et s'y engouffra. Il avait une heure à disposition avant d'arriver à Smallville, la capitale des météorites. Il n'y allait que pour affaires et ne connaissait personne, aussi la soirée promettait d'être ennuyeuse. Il se servit un verre et laissa vagabonder son esprit en regardant par la fenêtre de sa voiture qui roulait déjà dans la vaste campagne. La seule chose qui longeait la route était les champs de blé. À cette vision l'image de son ange lui revint immédiatement en tête. Ses cheveux, ses traits fins, son sourire… oui il n'y avait pas de doute, il aimait tout d'Elle.

Il fut ramené à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit la limousine ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement. Son chauffeur vint lui ouvrir la porte, il s'efforça de reprendre une contenance Luthorienne avant de quitter la voiture.

Il entra dans le bâtiment qui accueillait la réception priant silencieusement pour que cette soirée ne s'éternise pas. Il arriva dans la salle ou quelques personnes dansaient sur la piste, d'autres étaient accoudés au bar. Il balaya rapidement la salle d'un regard à la recherche d'un visage amical mais a part les quelques « petits gens » venu commémorer le fameux jeudi noir, dont lui-même avait été victime, et bien sur les dirigeant de l'association caritative qui n'en voulaient qu'à son porte feuille, personne ne capta son intention. Il s'installa au bar et commanda un scotch au serveur. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait fuir avant l'arrivée de la presse lui évitant ainsi, en plus d'une soirée soporifique, de répondre à une interview pour le Daily Planet.

Après avoir signé quelques chèques, c'est bien pour ca qu'on l'avait invité après tout, il mit fin à sa soirée et s'empressa de rejoindre la limousine qui le ramènerait à la civilisation de Metropolis. Il avait besoin de dormir, non en faite c'est d'elle dont il avait besoin.

Lex s'asseya à l'arrière du véhicule, s'installa confortablement sur la banquette et se massa les tempes pour se détendre, bientôt il sombra profondément dans les méandres du sommeil…

**********************************

*_Il était à son bureau, avachit dans son fauteuil, les mains sensuel d'Elle lui massait les épaules. Il ferma les yeux, sentant la chaleur réconfortante de sa maitresse. Il laissa basculer sa tête sur le ventre de la jeune femme derrière lui qui se pencha pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Délaissant sa nuque et ses épaules, elle passa sa main dans l'encolure de la chemise du jeune homme qui ne put retenir un soupir de bien être à ce contacte. Il fit pivoter son fauteuil et encadra la taille de la jeune femme. Après plusieurs minutes à contempler le visage de celle qui faisait désormais parti intégrante de sa vie, il leva son tee-shirt et posa de doux baisers sur son nombril. Il la senti vibrer sous ses mains, le rassurant sur le fait qu'elle aimait au moins autant que lui ces moments d'intimité. Il releva la tète pour plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune blonde, fasciné par ce qu'il y voyait._

_Je veux savoir quel est ton nom ?_

_Je m'appelle….*_

_-_Monsieur Luthor… Monsieur Luthor, nous sommes arrivés.

Si il tuait son chauffeur maintenant, il n'y aurait aucun témoin et suffisamment de place dans les jardins du manoir pour y dissimuler le corps, au pire il plaiderait la folie passagère, c'était plausible.

Se résignant à laisser la vie sauve à son employé, il sortit en maugréant de la voiture et se dirigea en grande hâte dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il se rendorme au plus vite. Il était sur le point de faire une découverte capitale sur cette jeune femme, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et s'allongea dans le confort de ses draps en soie et ferma les yeux…

2h30… tic tac…3h30…tic tac…4h30… C'était un complot. Oui c'est ca, un complot. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait toujours un Jake, une secrétaire, un chauffeur ou tout simplement Dieu qui lui refusait sa miséricorde ?

A 6h, il se leva sans même avoir fermé l'œil. Si, en temps normal, Lex n'était déjà pas très agréable là il était d'une humeur exécrable.

Il décida qu'il consacrerait sa journée à travailler au manoir. Après sa double ration de café, c'est devant son ordinateur portable qu'il s'installa, jusqu'au coup de téléphone qu'il aurait tellement voulu manquer. La journaliste du Daily Planet, celle la même qu'il avait soigneusement évité à la soirée de la veille, avait le culot de lui demander une interview à laquelle il ne pouvait se défiler. S'il voulait remporter les prochaines élections il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Il accéda donc à la requête de cette Mademoiselle Sullivan et lui donna rendez- vous à 16h.

Le carillon du manoir se fit entendre à l'heure précise, Lex se servit un verre en attendant la venue de son invitée. Quelques instants plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent laissant apparaitre le majordome suivi d'une ravissante jeune femme…

**********************

Bonjour, je suis Lois Lane, journaliste au Daily Planet.

Elle tendit la main à Lex qui leva un sourcil interrogateur en lui la serrant.

N'avais je pas rendez-vous avec Chloé Sullivan ?

Chloé est ma cousine. Malheureusement elle a eu un imprévu de dernière minute. *_Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire qu'elle s'est dégonflée*. _Elle vous prie de bien vouloir l'excuser.

Je vois... Commençons si vous voulez bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Oui je me doute qu'un homme comme vous doit avoir un agenda bien rempli ?

Pouvait il lui dire que la seule chose qui le préoccupait pour l'instant c'était une magnifique femme blonde ? Non, il perdrait toute crédibilité. Il répondit donc patiemment aux questions de la jeune femme.

Elle quitta le manoir une heure plus tard, de toute évidence, ravie de leur entrevue. Lex Luthor n'accordait que très rarement des interviews, aussi elle s'assurait une première page pour son article.

Après le départ de celle-ci, il monta prendre une douche et se coucha, impatient. Epuisé, il ne tarda pas s'endormir.

_*__L'odeur d'huile d'amande douce emplissait la salle de bain que la lueur des bougies éclairait faiblement. Deux coupes de champagne vides trônaient sur le rebord de la baignoire. _

_Lex était parfaitement __détendu. La jeune femme avait pris place entre ses jambes et reposait tout contre lui. Les deux mains du milliardaire englobaient tendrement sa poitrine qu'il massait délicatement tout en déposant de petits baisers dans le creux de son cou. Il sentait les battements du cœur de la jeune femme sous ses lèvres. Au passage de sa langue il l'a senti frissonner. Elle haletait, faisant monter en lui le désir. Elle glissa une main derrière elle et prodigua quelques caresses sur le membre en érection du jeune homme. Il mordilla sa jugulaire pour lui prouver son contentement l'incitant à continuer son geste. Après quelques minutes de ce doux traitement, elle se retourna pour lui faire face et s'assit sur lui, il prit sa joue en croupe et l'attira à lui pour gouter ses lèvres. Elle se pressa contre lui dans ce baiser passionné. Il pouvait ressentir la douceur de sa peau sur la sienne et ses petites pointes durcis le taquiner. Il en captura une entre ses doigts la faisant rouler délicatement tandis que ses lèvres descendaient sur l'autre téton abandonné. Elle plaqua une main à l'arrière du crane de Lex, le gardant précieusement contre elle. Inconsciemment, elle commença à se mouvoir contre son amant, provoquant quelques gémissements à ce dernier, qui redoubla d'ardeur. Il délaissa la poitrine de sa compagne et passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira cette fois dans un baiser fougueux. Comprenant sa demande silencieuse elle se suréleva légèrement et se rabaissa, accueillant le sexe dressé de son homme en elle. Portés par cette passion, ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre le point culminant de leur désir. A bout de souffle, elle se laissa retomber contre Lex qui l'entoura de ses bras. _

_C'était merveilleux Lex._

_J'ai besoin de savoir qui tu es._

_Sachant que cette rencontre touchait à sa fin et b__ien décidée à profiter de chaque instant, elle l'embrassa tendrement. Il l'a repoussa légèrement et la força à le regarder._

_Je t'en pris._

_Bientôt !_

_*******************************_

-M***e ! Grogna-t-il

Il émergea quelques minutes avant que son radioréveil ne diffuse un quelconque son. Il resta allongé un moment, le regard perdu. Elle lui avait échappé une fois de plus. C'en était trop !

Il écarta ses draps d'un geste rageur. Après une douche, sous laquelle il reprit ses esprits, il se mit à son bureau. Il restait quelques dossiers dont il devait s'occuper avant d'aller à l'entreprise.

En milieu de matinée, son majordome vint lui signifier la présence d'une jeune femme qui désirait le voir. Décidément, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'on le laisse tranquille ?

De qui s'agit t il ?

Une certaine Mademoiselle Sullivan.

La fameuse journaliste du Daily Planet qui avait osé lui poser un lapin le jour d'avant. Parfait! Il se ferait un plaisir de la remettre à sa place.

Bien, faites la entrer.

Il se dirigea vers son bar et se servit un verre, préparant silencieusement sa tirade sur les qualités professionnel requises chez une bonne journaliste visant à la déstabiliser. Dos à la porte il ne la vit pas arriver.

Bonjour Monsieur Luthor.

A l'entente de cette voix devenue familière, il se retourna et manqua de lâcher son verre. Ses jambes menacèrent de se dérober sous lui et son cœur se mit à cogner si fort qu'il en sentait les battements dans tout son être. S'il n'était pas un Luthor il se serait évanoui et il n'en était pas loin.

Il se rappela mentalement ne pas s'être endormi, il était donc impossible qu'elle soit là et pourtant c'était bien elle.

La jeune femme tortillait nerveusement ses doigts croisés devant elle et son sourire, bien qu'un peu gêné, était radieux. Seigneur ! Elle était magnifique.

Je suis Chloé Sullivan.

Chloé… ce prénom résonnait à son oreille comme le chant des dieux.

Oubliant les réprimandes préparées quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'approcha d'elle, incapable de détourner le regard de cette apparition. Son corps entier était envahi d'un sentiment qui lui était, jusque là, inconnu. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, leurs regards plongés dans celui de l'autre, y voyant le reflet de leurs nuits passées.

J'ai rêvé de vous.

Malgré tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, ce fut les seuls mots qui puissent franchir ses lèvres. Chloé soupira de soulagement et un sourire éblouissant naquit sur son visage.

Je sais.

Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Elle ajouta dans un murmure.

Ce n'était pas qu'un rêve.

Elle parcouru les derniers centimètres les séparant. Il passa ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune femme et frôla ses lèvres, savourant sa présence à ses cotés. Une histoire, que sa mère lui racontait lorsqu'il était petit, lui revint alors à l'esprit.

D'après certaines croyances, les vraies âmes sœur peuvent se rêver. Souffla-t-il.

Il embrassa alors Chloé amoureusement, oubliant le monde qui les portait, avec pour certitude, celle de s'être trouvés.


End file.
